


I’ve Waited So Long

by GayCheerios



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Anal, Angst, Eating out, Eventual Smut, Feelings, Fingering, Gentle Sex, Hurt/Comfort, I am not sorry, I love foreplay sorry, M/M, Max is a sad boi, Max is fucking LoUD, Max is like a baby doe, Maxvid - Freeform, Needy!Max, SIN WITH ME, Sassy Max, Scared!Max, Smut, Underage Sex, Yaoi, gay shit, guess who tops, lots of foreplay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 13:10:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15437766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayCheerios/pseuds/GayCheerios
Summary: What the boy was holding.Changed their lives forever.





	1. Changed

**Author's Note:**

> Beep Boop Bitches. My first fic on here. Yay! I hope you enjoy my Beautiful Darlings~

David woke with the sun almost every morning. He would usually get out if bed, calmly and quietly, and wouldn’t be perked up until his morning tea.  
Today was a day like any other, he had activities planned for this lovely Wednesday, and he was rather excited, but, this week had definitely taken its toll. The usually perky redhead, was now much more mellow and calm.  
“Alright Campers, today we’ll be taking it easy, just a small hike through the woods, and then you guys will be free to do some things around the camp on your own.” He softly smiled, Gwen leading the kids out if the mess hall and the redhead following.  
Somewhat not five minutes later, did David realize that Max was missing. Dang it. Oh well, he always gave people the benefit of the doubt. He notified Gwen and went back to the campsite.  
David was feeling anxious, for not many reasons. In fact, the only reason he could think of, was because he couldn’t find the small boy. He had raced to the tents and dashed to the lake and all through the day woods. Leaving one place left; the mess hall.  
The redhead carefully stepped towards the doors, and slowly opened them, not all the way, just a crack. As soon as he held the door open, he could hear soft mumbling, that matched Max’s voice.  
“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry…” Max whispered.  
David needed to get in there, but how would he do that without startling the poor boy? An imaginary light bulb flickered on in David’s brain. He stomped his feet, making it sound like he was approaching the doors. Until he finally opened them.  
He walked over to the kitchen and pretended to look for something. He shrugged, and closed a shelf back up, when he turned around he saw Max under a table.  
“Max…?”  
“The fuck do you want?” He spat at David, his words dripping with venom, and his hands fidgeting with something.  
David walked closer to the boy, slowly advancing towards him. He wanted to tell him to watch the language, but instead opted for something else. “What are you doing here?” He asked softly, as to not scare the boy away.  
Max wiped his face and looked away. “Why the hell do you care?” He huffed.  
“Because I care about you, and I want to make sure you’re doing alright.” David smiled, finally meeting the boy’s eyes under the table. He saw what the boy was holding.  
And it completely changed everything.


	2. Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He didn’t understand 
> 
> At first

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHoopS I like angst.

Max, why are you holding...rat poison?” David whispered, frozen in his tracks.  
The boy had tears running down his face. “None-none of your fucking business David!” He cried, screwing the cap back on and pressing the jar to his chest.  
David cautiously picked the boy up from under the table and placed him on the counter. Noting that there was something crumpling in the boy’s pocket. “Max.” David cooed, absentmindedly stroking the boy’s hair. “What’s wrong?” He hummed, wiping the tears from Max’s face.  
The boy was silently sobbing, avoiding eye contact with the man above him. “Leave me alone!” Max sobbed, pushing David away. “I…! I fucking hate this place, and life and-“ He yelled, crying through his words.  
“Shh, it’s alright.” David whispered, his voice silky smooth. He brought the small boy to his chest, and took the bottle away and placed it on the counter. “I’m here Max, it’ll all be okay. I promise.” He hummed, walking out of the building with Max in his hands.   
“I just want to-“   
“Want to what Max?” David inquired, opening the door to his cabin and sitting on the bed.  
Max was silent. A small whisper a few moments later broke the silence. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.” He cried.  
David smiled and hugged the boy gently. The redhead coaxed the boy for a good hour, then laid him down in his bed. ‘What am I even doing?! I can’t have Max in my bed...this won’t end well. But he needs to rest.’ He thought, placing the covers over Max. “I’ll be right back.” He smiled, placing a kiss on Max’s forehead.  
Max was bright red with embarrassment, and he got even more red when he tugged on David’s shirt. “Please...please don’t leave me.” He whispered, tears streaming down his face.  
David was taken back by the request, but he obliged. “Alright Max, I’ll stay here.” He smiled, off to head towards another direction, but Max stopped him again.  
“I mean…come with me, idiot.” He blushed, wiping his face with his sleeve. Max looked at David with his jade green eyes, that pleaded with him.  
David didn’t have the heart to say no, even though he was knew it would be a bad idea. But, he slipped under the covers with Max, humming a soft melody and stroking the boy’s hair.   
Before he knew it, Max was asleep, gently breathing up and down. His face was peaceful and pretty, the sunlight gently caressing his face. David couldn’t help but think the boy was absolutely adorable, placing a small kiss on Max’s cheek.   
David reached down to the boy’s hoodie, and reached for his pocket, gently picking up the crumpled item, resulting in a quiet, almost subtle moan.   
The redhead was shocked, he quickly pulled the item up, where he could see it, and soon enough, David started to weep.  
A suicide note.


End file.
